


财务官

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Relationships: Gaius Marius/Lucius Cornelius Sulla, Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix/Gaius Marius (157-86 BCE)





	财务官

第一次见到他的时候，自己还仅仅是以一个财务官的身份。生着耀眼金橙色卷发的卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉对待任何事情都永远是面带笑容的，日复一日，他在同僚们热情的注视下指挥着搬来一箱又一箱金银与货物，洗涤士兵们血洒沙场的苦功。

盖乌斯·马略是位节俭的统帅，就连他自己的帐篷都并不大，而且还永远不会悬挂任何装饰。或者说，在这个人的心里，“装饰”这种东西完全是无关紧要的——他的身边即使空空落落，也绝不会给那些闪亮的宝石或瓶罐留下位置。“没有人能改变他这种习惯。”憨厚的老兵们总会这样说。

苏拉很快就注意到，眼前这个干练的统帅绝不会给自己多拨出一丝多余的眼色。当他立功时，他赞扬；当他失利时，他批评；夜以继日，总是这样。在外人看来，马略手下的将士们都好像任劳任怨的牲口一般，然而实际情况虽然比传言里的好些，但也完全不到调转的地步。在康尼勒斯的建议下，马略勉强答应每半个月提出一晚给士兵们放松。然而每次一到午夜，他就会突然出现在东倒西歪的众人面前，大声喝斥他们去收拾场地、加固设防。

“你已经给我们带来不少好处了，大家都感谢你。至于马略，他从来都是那个脾气，所以你也没必要太勉强。”身为前辈的鲁提里乌斯总能立刻觉察到苏拉低落的情绪，凡此时候都会耐心地对他这般劝解道。

卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉的品性与其它人不同，他既不渴望隐姓埋名，也不需要随时得到注目。在过往的时光里，他往往因此而过得畅快自如，但是到了盖乌斯·马略面前，他却总能感觉到这两种情绪在自己的心脏内层悸动地彼此撕扯。希望被他看见、不希望被他看见……此时此刻，身为一个小小的财务官，他每天蜷缩在自己的床褥上时，总是控制不住去作类似的思索。

那些放纵而欢乐的时光，仿佛随着自己来到这个地方而终结了。但是取而代之的并不是痛苦，而是某些从前都未被自己察觉过的奇异感受。是啊，自己从前见过的人、服侍过的人有那么多，可是竟没有一个与那人同样。他向来是不喜欢在那些老腐朽面前多费口舌的，然而只要是在马略与他意见相左的时刻，他都永远控制不住自己身体里的倔强而去与对方抗争。

不过，无论如何，他的表现依然在军营里与战场上独树一帜，而这也成了他不能被忽视的理由。

再次见到马略总是在黄昏。这体格健壮的统帅披着鲜红色的战袍，在绚烂的晚霞披拂下显得那样功名赫赫。仿佛是因为他的力量，世界上的日夜才有更替——因为即使是不可一世的烈阳，也会在他坚执的注视下黯然神伤。他就好像从不用休息一样，从早到晚都行走在战场或军营的每个角落，所到之处无一不会变得庄严规整。

苏拉也就每天都在兵营门口等候着他，不为别的，只是想送给统帅一个玩世不恭的微笑。鲁提里乌斯有时候会和他一起，但是很快又会接到其它军务而去奔忙。是啊，自己是财务官——只有自己是财务官——至于其它人，要么太过低微，要么又太过重要。像是自己这般，却刚刚好。

就这样地，时间流逝。初秋虽然带来了些许凉意，但是夏炎的余威还是分毫未减。马略在他的小腿上多缠了一圈布料，用来保护他在前日大战后留下的伤口。那一支被敌人狡猾的军工精心铸造的倒钩箭，猝不及防地骗过呼啸的风沙，深深刺进了他的皮肉里。然而，鲜血与痛苦从不会入这位统帅的眼，在军医为他做着紧急处理的时候，他还在镇静地指挥着战况，并最终击溃了对方。

……但是，不在意痛苦并不意味着感受不到。苏拉是最常在军营里四处活动的人，不顾训诫与教导，因此他所目睹的事物也比常人更多。在一个深夜，他不知怎地就溜出了自己的营帐，又不知怎地就来到了统帅的住处前，来回徘徊着望着里边灯光映出的人影。

这样似乎还不足够。于是他轻轻掀开帘幕上的缝隙，仔细地去探看情况。在他至今为止的人生里，还未曾有一件事能让他如此用心过。他心里想，自己分明看见马略在被切开伤口、取出倒刺的时候痛得眉心都拧在了一起，这怎么能是毫不在意的迹象呢？

很显然，军医也注意到了统帅此时的反常。这位饱经世事、鬓角苍白的老者的神情终于也低落下来，而后抬起手轻轻拍了拍马略的肩膀，对他嘱咐了几句关于养伤的话。听到这些感同身受的言语，那似乎无所不能的将帅的目光里偶然投出了一丝转瞬即逝的感激，但是很快就又重新回到了平常的肃穆中去。

在近旁等候的后勤士兵们在军医离开后，又给统帅递上了几杯水。后者没有拒绝，然而也没有表现出多么欢迎的模样。他向来都是这样，在收到别人的善意时往往都认为是理所应当。于是没过多久，众人便纷纷各自散去了。

不过，等到帐外的脚步声都尽数消却，马略竟缓缓抬起头，对着帐帘垂落的方向投去一个和稳的目光。

“进来吧。”

苏拉禁不住一惊，然而下个瞬间就感觉自己的身体完全受了下级士兵本能的操控，急急忙忙地拨开帐帘去到统帅面前去了。他走得愈近，盖乌斯·马略却愈是眯着眼睛看他，好像在阅读什么晦涩难懂的上天的神谕。

“——您怎么知道我在这？”康尼勒斯的声音还是不自觉地有些发抖。

“我看到了。”然而他收到的回复却简单无比。马略看上去不想让他继续贴近，但也不想把他赶走，只是在抬脸说过这句话之后，继续去观察自己被包扎起来的伤口的状况。

卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉从来没有见过这样直截了当的人。他甚至觉得，统帅刚才可以多嘲讽自己一下的——然而马略没有。他只是回答了自己的问题，仅此而已。

不过他没有继续说下去，或许也是个准许自己可以继续追问的兆象吧。

“……很痛。”

年轻的财务官本来想借此机会去认真组织自己的语言来说些什么，可是一句低微的喃喃却在不经意间溜出了唇角。

还没等他反应过来，马略的盯视就立刻打到了他的脸上。因为终日操劳，那双眼睛里虽然闪动着矍铄的光，却也因为血丝遍布而显得污浊茫茫。从底层不断攀登到今天的位置的盖乌斯·马略曾经遭遇到了些什么，或许是他这种小贵族所无法想象的。合作与背叛、谄媚与嘲笑、拥趸与流亡……所有这些，他全都经历过，也全都利用过。他就是这样，为了自己的目标可以不择手段，而且除了那些生硬的目标之外，他别的什么都不想要。

“什么？”或许是没有听清刚才那句话，亦或是不敢相信那样的话会从一个它者口中道出，马略稍微提高了声音去询问他。

“看起来很痛。”不知怎地，此刻苏拉的神志全然麻木掉了。他完全无法控制自己的喉咙，只是讷讷地顺着统帅的疑问去回答。

听见这话，马略轻笑了一声。但是这笑声里却听不到嘲讽，更多的是一种说不清道不明的情绪，而这种情绪正在朦朦胧胧地扩散在他们周围的空气中。紧接着，他摇了摇头，以往那种端正的神情又重新回到了他的脸上：

“痛是一定的。”他的声音低沉又稳固，“只有死人才感觉不到痛。”

康尼勒斯·苏拉感觉如果是在之前，自己方听完这句话便会去做反驳。可现在的马略还是那样牢牢地凝视着他，让他动弹不得。如果说现在有什么外在的事物是他勉强还可以控制的，那或许就是从自己的身体四周不断蔓延上来的热度。

幸好马略也不希望得到什么更多的答复。他伸出手，示意苏拉去扶上自己一把，如此自己就能完全站立起来。重新回复到先前挺拔的状态之后，他不回头地、一顿一顿地走向军帐的末端——那是一张较大的沙盘桌，上面用各式各样的石块做着记号，旁边还有被翻得磨损的一卷卷地图。盖乌斯·马略把负伤的半边身体倚靠在这桌上，然后便一如往常地在烛火的映照下沉默地端详。

苏拉得到了对方目光的示意，于是帮忙掀开其中的一张地图，听统帅低声分析着眼下的战况。同时在心中暗暗地想着，按理说这个环节应当是由副将参与的，马略如今对自己说这些或许只是出于一时兴起吧。

可很快，令他惊讶的是，马略确实有许多问题要来咨询他。关于士兵们的心志、日常开销、还有与后方粮食、物资供应的配合——如此种种，都是需要他来向统帅介绍的情况。康尼勒斯在记忆方面倒还有点才能，于是一五一十地如实汇报了。他的英白拉多在听毕后点了点头，按在桌面上的一只手缓缓攥成了拳头：当他这样做时，通常都说明他感到万事尽在掌握。

这掌握之中同样包括自己。没错，自己也是他宏大计划的组成部分，一个元老院指派来的财务官，一个负责又肯干的助手，一个后生，一个囊中之物。

……但是，真的就是如此吗？

苏拉的心事常常是明白地浮在脸上，他不会、也不想去做什么多余的掩藏。刚刚的念头让他感觉失落又懊丧，唯愿自己有些别它的作用才好。

马略自然注意到了青年的情绪，以他的心灵，或许很难去读懂对方。然而尽管如此，他的声音还是滞在了半空，在偶尔流入的丝缕晚风里逐渐凝固、冰凉。

两人就这样尴尬地令目光悬停着，清冷细碎的月光洒下来，没人再去言语。

直到金发在烛光下映衬出斑驳华彩的康尼勒斯·苏拉终于转过头去，迎面而来的竟是统帅那如漫天晚霞般炙烈的目光。

甚至无心去管四下是否有人，他就拉过马略的披肩，主动在后者嘴角印上了一吻。这浩大军团的统帅一时间有些慌乱，但是很快又调整好了情绪，在迎接苏拉投来的第二个吻时把宽阔的手掌扶在了他的财务官的腰间。这个动作本来可以用来宣示霸权，但他却做得很有礼貌——实在不像是盖乌斯·马略一贯的风格——康尼勒斯一面如此想着，一面趁着这个动作把自己的身体向对方的怀里靠得更紧了。

马略对着下属眼中已经泛滥起了水波的双目皱了皱眉，就好像他那双在世俗中沾染了太多尘土的眼眸，从未目睹过如此绚烂的光晕。落日西沉时，其下层叠幽暗的山峦会遮住它的形貌。它们就像人自困俗务之中后所不得不利用的腌臜，除了沉溺其中以外别无它法。

毕竟，这个原本出身平民的将军很显然是在那一片污水之海中游得最顺畅的竞泳者之一，他全然不惧吸入浑浊的空气，也毫不忌惮把海上漂浮的秽物推给身前身后的人。他就是那样一直向前游去，盼望着有天自己能够抵达理想中的彼岸。

不过苏拉倒是不明白统帅心中的那个彼岸究竟是什么、在哪里，或者更讽刺一点，他觉得它是否存在都不一定。可是他当时竟就是听从了元老们的安排，跟着马略一起游进了这片海里。现在，趁着在小岛上暂时停泊的温存时刻，他终于有时间一涤身上的污浊，回到最自然愉快的状态中去。和马略的亲吻有些困难，因为后者全然不懂这些关乎情调的把戏，好像一棵在森林中央挺拔的松木。

但是就算是小小的甲虫，也有能力通过温柔的啃噬让参天巨树渗出汁液来的——不对么？只要明白地表现出自己的愿望就好了。这愿望，不止是活下去的愿望，还是甜蜜地生活下去的愿望。

此时的情绪浓烈到他完全不知他们从桌旁走到卧榻的过程用了多久。身体周遭所能感觉到的一切就像是轻柔又暖和的梦一般，把他那躁动的灵魂厚实地包裹。马略完全想不到要做什么多余的事，只是把对方拥在自己的怀里，很快就入眠了。看着这在战场和政坛上无所不能的罗马人此时却在床褥上安静地睡得像个孩子一样，无论是谁都不免会觉得是件极其温馨的事。

被圈在坚实的臂弯里的苏拉此时只感觉激动又惆怅，激动是因为他终于做了自己一段时间以来都想做的事，惆怅则是由于他觉得其实事情依然可以不止于此。但是，至少以眼前这个人的理解力，还是很难走到理想中的那一步的——不是么？

翌日醒来后，马略看起来有些后悔，他或许觉得自己不该那样轻忽地把一个年轻的下级留宿，甚至还怀抱着对方过了一整晚，如果此事被人知道肯定会惹来不必要的误解。

但是当他抬头看见苏拉的笑容时，心头的负担不知如何竟消失了。康尼勒斯重新投进了他的臂弯里，脸颊幸福地在他的肩头摩来蹭去，就像个终于觅得主人的流浪猫一样尽情地撒着娇。

“好了，一会还要转移营地，起来收拾吧。”马略不想让这种粘腻的感觉持续太久，但还是留心地放轻了力度拍了拍苏拉的后背。

流浪猫满不乐意地拾起了身子，摇着尾巴故作怏怏地转身走了。不过年轻的小官员所不知道的是，在他穿戴整齐离开之后，统帅对着他走远的方向露出了一抹笑，不过这种笑容在他的生命里从未发生过，以至于连他自己都未能注意到它的存在。

虽然命运终会裁定，这种纯真的肯定在他们的故事里只有没被关注到的这一次，而不会再有下次。从此之后，将会布满了伤痕、悲哀和撕心裂肺的痛泣的时日。

马略的军队依然在东方不休地征战着，他们的对手恐怖至极，虽然他们自身亦复如是。苏拉的位置也随着时光推移而产生了些微妙的变化：他逐渐可以站在前排聆听将令，甚至能被获准单独外出行动。

然而这些变化没有带给他太大的欣喜，只是让他感觉自己的处境没有之前那么“刚刚好”了——或许是因为马略对他愈发重视的态度，或许是出于他感到名为野心的稚芽也慢慢地从自己的心田里冒露出来。

在平常得无法再平常的一日，他与马略恰巧一起从外边回营。郊野上纷杂的小路很快就汇合在了一起，他向统帅笑着敬了个礼，后者对他回以颔首致意。

他们就这样并肩慢慢地向营门走去。心事重重的康尼勒斯故意把步履拖得很慢。

“怎么了？”一个浑厚的声音从耳畔响起。苏拉抬起头，睁大了眼睛去看统帅的表情。不过他很快就发现那之中空无一物，于是沉重地放下了紧绷着的心弦。

“请给我一支卫队吧，英白拉多。”这句话猝不及防地脱出了口，以至于等到苏拉回过神来的时候，只能怔怔地望到马略皱起的眉毛。

“你要做什么？”他的声音还是低低的，听不出什么波动的感情。

“我想试一下，去找朱古达。”

康尼勒斯·苏拉让自己以最快速度说出了这句话，宛若一个在漆黑的夜晚里飞速对岸抛锚的水手。他只想立刻确定自己是否能够把它投到岸上，而全然不去考虑其它。

马略的脚步停在了原地。他稍稍低着头，思索了片刻。

夕阳的余晖擦过他的背影，给两人面前的道路映上最后一丝光明的痕迹。

苏拉用余光感受着那最后的虹彩一点点模糊、消失，这时的他还不曾懂得后悔的含义。

马略缓缓抬起头，继续用俯视的目光看着这个比自己低了几分的年轻军官，此时他的心里其实应该已经有了答案。

但是只有在重新确认了苏拉的神情之后，他才把扶在腰上的一只手放下来，从喉中呼出了一句简简单单的“好”。

他们在那之后没有再说其它冗余的话，也再没有交换什么表情与眼神，只是继续迈步走过了军营的围栏，回到了一片烟火之中。苏拉感觉心里有什么东西在隆隆地响着，可他说不出来，激动与惆怅混杂的情绪又一次阻住了他的口舌。

他想不明白自己究竟是从什么时候起变得这般犹犹豫豫了，或许是在遇到马略之后吧。又或许是这种性格在先前就有，只是自己始终都没有发现过？各种各样互相矛盾的想法让向来直率的他感到了些微的不安，虽然这种不安在眨眼之间又一转而逝。

晚上，他一个人在帐篷里收拾着衣物，直到听见帐帘边上传来了一阵毫不掩饰的响动——紧接着就是小仆隶的报信，告诉他马略来了。他甚至来不及奇怪对方怎么找上了自己的门，就迅速站起身去迎接对方。

但是被迎进来了的盖乌斯·马略也只是伫立在了门帘边，随时保持着就要离开的姿态。很显然，他只是想来交代几句简短的话。苏拉见状也没有再往里退，不过他现在身上唯有一层单衣，统帅的突然来访让他莫名感觉到了一阵凉意。

“我只是来问问你要带走哪些人，当时你没有和我说。”马略应当是察觉到了对方的不安，于是更加直截地道出一句。

“我就带平时和我走得最近的那个小队里的人。”年轻的财务官放慢思绪，深深地往胸腔里吸了一口气，“他们的那个队长你也知道，我信得过。”

“好。”这身回复里还是没有半分额外的情绪，“你和他打过招呼了吗？”

“之前有和他提过些许，但是还没完全确认——既然您同意了，我一会就通知他。”

“好的。”马略依然是那副例行公事的做派，话音刚落就准备掀帘离开。

“……英白拉多。”不过不等他抬脚，从苏拉喉咙里钻出的一声咕哝就追了上来。

说也奇怪，这个向来不太关注细枝末节的统帅竟清楚地听到了下属的呼唤。他转过头，脸上也是一副欲言又止的表情。

卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉站在微弱的烛光里轻轻地打着寒颤，眼眸的颜色依然透彻明亮。他一手扶着另一边衣服上的半袖，另一只手则握着前手那线条分明的腕部——上面的青筋都有些暴露出来了。他这个姿态，看起来不知道是在自我保护，还是在做某种自以为无望的等候。

于是马略走了过去，微微伸出胳膊去询问对方的情况，然而下一瞬间就被青年抓住了。苏拉仰起头，带着几分痴然望他，牙关却紧紧地咬着。

直到一阵窸窣在他们的身体之间响起，马略才意识到是自己主动把对方拢进了怀里。紧续着不过几瞬，苏拉就在他的脖颈上印下了一连串的吻，就像润湿的珍珠般天然涟成。他解下披肩，覆在了青年的背上，再用手要紧地拢住，感觉着那因寂夜而泛寒的身体在自己的笼罩中渐增温度。

待到耐无可耐，苏拉就毫不顾虑地把统帅向自己扳近，如焦渴的人一般迷醉地汲起了对方的唇。在这种极度甜蜜的浸淫下，马略的脸很显然烧红了，从苏拉动荡的目光到胸腔里都回响着他的喘气声。在直到目前的人生中，他都从未感受过身体如此不受自己操控的时刻：美艳也好，绮丽也罢，所有那些令世人无比沉迷的事物，都不能让他的心受到哪怕一丝的动摇。

而究其原因，其实并不是由于他比常人更擅于抑制自己内心的欲望。在盖乌斯·马略的身体的某个暗色的角落中，始终存在着某个持续不断的声音，在残酷地提醒着他的普通。即使他拼尽全力、费尽心机地从众人眼中那“普通”的位置上逃出来了，这个声音也迟迟不能消却，反倒日渐一日地更加沉重。

因此他厌恶普通，以及让自己变得普通的一切可能性。

而在他看来，这些可能性中也包括爱。

爱会令他平凡、令他失控，如爱折磨世上所有生灵的方式一同，将他的灵魂抽筋剥骨，让他历经千辛万苦所夺来的一切付之东流。

人们常常因爱而失去冠上的翎羽，唯有他恐怕爱会令他片甲不留。

“马略……”

——是那个声音又出现了吗？正当他准备再次迎接内心压迫的疼痛时候，才发现苏拉正也抱着他，脸颊轻轻贴在他的肩头，全然忘记了下属的身份去叫着他。

却也古怪的是，在这个瞬间，他的全身全心都感觉不到哪怕最些微的痛苦。可是与他曾经断言过的不同，他又感觉自己正在活着，真真切切地活着。两束不同节律却同等激烈的呼吸与心跳并涌上来，一下下地冲击着他的耳膜。

不知该去说些什么，他便把头深深地低下去，吻上了苏拉的卷发；一只手从披风的覆着下伸出来，抚上了青年线条分明的脖颈。自己手上的厚茧要比那苍白的皮肤粗粝太多了，他不知不觉地就叹出了一声。

“……唔？” 苏拉微微扬起脸，朦朦胧胧地问他。

“没什么。”他顿了片刻，而后把年轻的财务官带着披风拢到自己的身侧，大步地走向了帐幕更深的地方。就连从来都能随机应变的苏拉也被这些动作吓怔了，他有些想要就范，又有些想逃。

——但当他发现马略只能僵直地坐着，对衣衫不整的自己不知所措之后，心情忽然又放松了。

“是不是需要我来教你呀。”他飞快地挪到统帅面前，故意挑挑眉轻飘飘地问道。

马略瞪了他一眼，但是其中的埋怨很快就消失了，取而代之的是一种在他眼中几乎没有出现过的颜色——那色彩，就仿若与晚霞交织时分的宽阔大海，深不见底的寂寥渐渐被照亮、溶解，汇成一片粼粼的光晕，无声无息地倒映出来，最后化成了他嘴边的微笑，轻声唤着苏拉回到他的怀抱里来。

康尼勒斯扑了进去，转眼就回到了方才温柔又乖张的状态。他小声嗫嚅着，去引导统帅的手掌移动的轨迹，满足地聆听它们共自己的皮肤摩出的沙沙声。

与此同时，他也因马略完全沉浸在他所发出的声音中的状态而感到悦意。这个人的不可一世与铁石心肠完全被从自己喉咙中传出的响动瓦解掉了，全然成了一只被俄耳甫斯的音乐勾去心魄的虎豹——自己把舵交给了他，但舵向何方去则完全取决于自己的指教。

就这样地，银汉流转，天穹仿佛在一夜之间颠倒了数次，彗尾从空而降，他贪婪地吸取着自己赢得的战果，如在神宇饮琼，又如在沙场噬血。

虽然在这过程中他并听不到什么热切的话语与温柔的言辞，马略的态度完全是像传统所约定的那样，不发出多余的声响也不妄然动作。如果不是苏拉一直牵着他的手来变些花样，他大概一直都会维持同种姿态直到结束。

热烈的火焰烧灼完全剥夺了理智，终于繁星也落入了群山。无法预知未来的年轻人全然不加掩饰自己的狂喜，只是紧紧地抱住自己深爱的人不肯分开。幸运的是对方也扶着自己的身体，还耐心地帮他轻揉着腰肢。这俨然是至高、清澈、直贯宇宙的幸福——没有任何力量能从他的记忆里夺走这段幸福。

即使在这之后的一切灾难与凄楚都不能。那一夜平顺无梦，但数年后，康尼勒斯·苏拉总是会做关于那一夜的梦。在梦里他听见马略均匀的呼吸声，闻见东方香膏那迷人的气息，感觉自己还身处在那暖意融融的胸怀中。他终究还是没有办法忘掉他，无论如何也不能够。

“马略……”

在那怀抱里，他轻声叫着。统帅有些疲惫地睁开眼，但对他投出的目光好似水上溢散的横波。财务官的身体被抱得更紧了，与此俱来的还有马略发出的几句朦朦胧胧、不知所云的咕哝。

“我爱你。”

终于苏拉还是说出了深埋心底的那一句话，不过是对着统帅已经熟睡的脸孔。越过仅存的一盏烛火，帐外便是仿若明镜的无垠星空。明天他就要踏上新的旅程，去探索自己人生的未知数——当然也是他们的关系之间的未知数。

或许再次回来见到他的时候，自己就会不再仅仅是以一个财务官的身份。自己会成为赢家吗？或是败者？年轻的心完全理解不能这些人世间必要的残酷，它只是向往着永远的信任与永远的感情，但没有料到命运即将为之画上的浓重的句读。盛放、急促而短暂，这就是他最为美好的一段人生的终末。

思捻片刻，决心与对方一起陷入梦乡的苏拉把他那在夜幕中染得有些黯淡的金橙色卷发埋入了马略的臂弯中。两人身体之间细微的摩挲，有如鲸落，又如流火。

END


End file.
